The goals of the Biostatistics. Analytic Support and Evaluation (BASE) Shared Resource are to provide high-quality service and collaboration with Cancer Center members who require biostatistical assistance in these study components: Design of studies, including data management aspects of studies Monitoring of the implementation of studies, including adherence to the approved protocol, review of protocol amendments, data acquisition issues and accrual Development of data analysis protocols, including statistical modeling of data in designed studies, assessment of the initial data analysis plan, and necessary modifications of the plan Responsibility, when agreed upon with Cancer Center members, to carry out planned and alternative data analyses including, where appropriate, guidance for detailed conduct of the analyses Preparation of manuscripts, especially biostatistical results, methodology and interpretation of the data analysis results Availability of necessary computer equipment and software for computerized data analysis and management, which the BASE Unit maintains for general biostatistical methodology and supporting specialty areas such as pharmacokinetics, tissue array, microarray gene expression, clinical trials, imaging (especially for brain tumors), and repeated measures. Please also see Section 6.2.3 on Shared Resources in the History, Description, Essential Characteristics. 45 Cancer Center members representing 11 Cancer Center Program Areas utilized the services of the BASE Shared Resource during the reporting period. This is a continuing shared resource.